


Latibule

by florgi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Female Friendship, Gen, Kinda, Sickfic, Slice of Life, ahsoka is a teen allow her to be a teen, padme is an honorary big sister, sabé is the one who keeps everything running, talks of menstruation and period cramps, there's a veeery small amount of hurt but like tiny, with a healthy dose of found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: Padmé has been tasked to take care of a grumpy and sick teenage Jedi padawan who might be annoyed by more than the fact that she's missed a mission. A painful period in the middle of senatorial meeting was the least she needed to add to the mix.Featuring lots of blankets and cuddles, Sabé being a life saver, Ahsoka struggling with growing up and Padmé loving them both dearly.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Sabé, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Sabé, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Latibule

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Welcome to the second installment of me trying to complete the prompts from [this list](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/635755538019500032/hi-i-am-stuck-in-my-writing-in-the-romance). This fic belongs to "listening to each other rant", though I must say I got quite carried away with it.
> 
> Latibule (n.) a hiding place; a place of safety and comfort
> 
> (Formerly titled "One cup of caf, two cups of tea")

The sun was setting behind the tallest buildings when Padmé entered her apartment with a heavy sigh at the warm air against her cold skin. The winter had hit Coruscant with its coldest day of the season and the young senator was glad to be finally back home. Sabé walked quickly past her, saying something about fixing dinner early. As Padmé hung her outer coat at the entrance hall, she tried to listen carefully, hoping to deduce Ahsoka’s location.

Less than twenty-four hours ago, Anakin had asked her to take care of his Padawan while he was away on a mission. Ahsoka had caught a terrible flu and she was in no way fit to go to the battlefield. Padmé had briefly considered voicing her idea that at fourteen, the togruta was far from being fit for a war at all, but as usual, the fact that her queenship had started at about the same age stopped her altogether. Instead, Padmé said she was surprised that the Jedi would allow one of their apprentices to rest anywhere that wasn’t the Temple, but apparently Anakin had bothered enough council members to get the permission to proceed, as usual.

Early the following morning, at about the time Anakin and the 501st took off from the planet, Ahsoka arrived at the apartment with a small bag on her shoulder and one of the deepest scowls Padmé had seen (and working with politicians, she had seen more than a few). Ahsoka had quickly settled in the guest room assigned for her, going straight to bed and falling asleep almost immediately. As a specialist at dealing with cranky Force-users, Padmé decided to just let the Togruta be for the moment.

Padmé and Sabé made sure Ahsoka had some food and took her medicines before heading for the Senate, and they hoped that upon their return, they would find the young padawan feeling at least a bit better. The silence in her apartment wasn’t the best sign, but Padmé was an optimist at heart. 

“You’re quite quiet over here,” Padmé said as she walked into the living room area.

She found Ahsoka bundled up on the sofa right in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows, half buried on a pile of pillows and blankets. Still waiting for a reply, Padmé sat next to her and took a few seconds to admire the stunning view of Coruscant at dusk.

“Hi there,” Ahsoka murmured, barely tilting her head up enough for the word to be understandable.

“How are you feeling?” Padmé’s voice was soft as ever, trying to offer as much comfort as possible. The overall tiredness of her body wasn’t of much help, but she could manage to ignore it a while longer. 

“My throat hurts, body is aching a little too,” she explained with a raspy voice. “Medicine’s wearing off, I think my fever is rising again.”

Padmé scooted closer so she could place a careful hand on Ahsoka’s forehead and then at the top of her montrals. The teen turned around to face her completely, letting her head chase the tender touch of Padmé’s hand.

“I think you’re right; you feel warmer. You’ll have the next pills with dinner, so not long until then,” she added with an encouraging smile.

Ahsoka sat quietly, looking at Padmé attentively. She bit his lower lip slightly and sighed as her body seemed to lose all her strength. Ahsoka let herself fall against the back of the sofa, placing her cheek on the smooth gray material.

“How are _you_?” she asked finally, a fit of cough catching her last word. “You look pale and feel... exhausted.”

Padmé chuckled, shaking her head slightly, “No way to hide stuff from you Jedi, uh?”

Ahsoka grinned and after coughing again, encouraged Padmé to elaborate.

“It’s nothing to worry about. I’m just having the worst period cramps ever.”

“And here I am to save the day!” Sabé made her entrance with a big, warm smile. She had a white tray with a jar of pills, a glass of water and three steaming cups. “We should get you out of that hairdo soon enough, too. Can’t do any good for your headache.”

That seemed to do the trick for the Jedi padawan. Almost immediately, Ahsoka set to work, undoing braids and removing a considerable number of clips until she was able to retrieve the golden hair pieces that had given structure to Padmé’s hair. The senator sighed of relief once her natural curls were falling disorderly down her back.

“Thanks, I really needed that.” Padmé allowed her body to melt on the sofa. Her shoulders letting go of their usual tension, sagging in coordination with Padmé’s huge sigh. She looked at Ahsoka’s blankety fort surrounding her and smiled. “Do you mind sharing that blanket with me?”

“Not at all.” Ahsoka took the hem of the softest knitted quilt and held it up for Padme to squeeze closer to her, and then wrapped the senator tightly with it. “There, the warmth is going to help. And Sabé’s tea, too,” she added watching at the maiden who had approached them with two mugs in her hands.

“Caf for me,” she said pointing at the yellow cup on the small table in front of them, “way too sweet tea for Ahsoka,” the Jedi apprentice chuckled and carefully took the cup with a sheepish smile, “and your usual tea, Padmé, minus the milk, it’s not good for the cramps.” Padmé left a soft _thank you_ and quickly took a first careful sip. Sabé sat on the single sofa in front of them, but just before she grabbed her own drink she exclaimed, “oh and the painkillers!”

“Yes, please,” Padmé exclaimed, immediately propping one hand forward. “I can’t believe we didn’t have any left in the Senate’s office.”

Sabé handed her the small jar and then the glass of water. Padmé popped one pill on her mouth and chugged a long gulp of water. She placed the glass on the table and settled again next to Ahsoka, rejoicing on a new sip of tea.

“Did your cramps start a long time ago?” Ahsoka asked her quietly.

“Yes, like three hours ago and we didn't have any painkillers or anything on hand.” Padme left her mostly empty cup of tea on the table and buried herself further in the cocoon of her blanket. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to will herself to ignore the ever-present ache in her navel. “Do you have an idea of what it is like to discuss _taxation laws_ while it feels like someone is kicking your uterus?” Her whiny tone took Ahsoka by surprise, if her giggles were anything to go by. Padmé couldn’t help the smile that started tugging at her lips. 

“Oh, she’s laughing! Not an ounce of empathy there!” Sabé said with a mocking accusing tone while Padmé elbowed Ahsoka, pretending to be crossed by the teen’s reaction. The charade dissolved with giggles from the three women.

“Sorry, sorry. It must have been awful,” Ahsoka finally said while raising her hands in surrender. “I’m impressed you pushed through the whole thing. I don’t have any of _that_ with my periods but I’ve had friends who couldn’t get out of bed until the medicine kicked in.”

“Rabé had awful periods, too. Back when we were on Naboo, until she started taking suppressants.” Padmé opened her mouth to comment something about it but Sabé made a gesture with her hand to stop her. “Yes, I _know_ you don’t like them. I was just saying.”

Ahsoka leaned forward enough to place her now empty cup on the table and then snuggled on Padmé’s side, her body shaking with new coughs. Padme threw her arm around her, rubbing her hand a few times on Ahsoka’s shoulder, and left it there.

“I don’t usually have this kind of periods, though.” Padme sighed; frustration clear on his face. “Why did it have to happen today? I must have looked like a fool. At one point I just wasn’t hearing what the other senators were saying.”

“I honestly thought you were going to faint when Senator Dreka was giving his posture,” Sabé commented with her eyebrows drawn close together. “You worried me there. We might need to check that out.”

“Maybe it was low blood pressure? I know some of the other human younglings had that issue.”

Padmé shrugged and finished the last of her tea, “maybe.”

“In any case, a good dinner will do wonders for you,” Sabé said as she stood up, clapping her hands with resolution. “I’ll check everything is in order and ask for the food to be brought here, if you want. I think we’re quite comfortable.” Ahsoka’s only reply was to snuggle further in her blankets, causing the laughter of the older women. “Great, then you two stay there and keep warm.”

“I didn’t plan on moving until it’s time to go to sleep, and I may consider it then,” Padmé joked while dramatically picking another blanket from Ahsoka’s side and throwing it over herself. The three of them laughed until they were interrupted by the togruta’s persistent coughing. “Do you want the medicine for your cough now?” Padmé asked, rubbing her hand slowly on Ahsoka’s back. “The healer’s report said you may take that one earlier if you need it.”

“ _Ugh_ yes, please. I’m tired and everything hurts when I cough.”

Sabé nodded and threw a quick glance at Padmé who had to do her best effort to refrain from chuckling. Ahsoka was pouting and she looked _adorable_ , so much like the child she was supposed to be that Padmé couldn’t help enveloping with both arms. Ahsoka was surprised at first, her body tense and uncomfortable in such closeness to Padmé’s, but after the first few seconds, she relaxed and returned the hug.

Sabé exited the room quickly, leaving the other two women cuddling in silence. Padmé considered her options and finally decided that that moment was probably going to be the best chance she’d got to talk with Ahsoka about whatever was bothering her.

“We’ve established having the flu is awful,” she stated, measuring her words. She could feel Ahsoka shuffling in her embrace so she could hear her better. “But that aside, are you feeling better now? When you arrived today you didn’t look well, and it wasn’t just the sickness, I could tell as much.” Ahsoka went still in her hands and Padmé hoped she wouldn’t retreat, the warmth of their embrace giving her as much comfort as she hoped Ahsoka was receiving. She decided to add, “you don’t _have_ to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’m here all the same.”

Padmé focused her eyes on the view of the city which was being quickly covered in darkness, the millions of lights from its buildings and vehicles already shining like a never ending, moving constellation. Right when Padmé was about to accept silence as her only answer, Ahsoka sighed and pulled herself slightly apart.

“It’s just… I guess I’m… annoyed.” She pursed her lips and started playing with the fluffy ornaments at the hem of one of the blankets. “Sorry if I was rude this morning, I was aching all over which only made me _more_ annoyed. I tried to meditate some of the negative feelings away, like Master Obi-Wan has taught me, but it wasn’t working. I didn’t want to get it out on you.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Maybe talking about it will help? I’m all ears if you need to rant a little,” Padmé offered with a small smile, taking one of Ahsoka’s hands in hers and giving it a squeeze. “And for the record, I was not offended, only worried.”

“I didn’t want to worry you either, sorry.” Ahsoka sighed heavily and covered her face with both hands for a second. “You’re not feeling your best right now. I don’t think I should be bothering you with my nonsense.”

“Oh, don’t say that. I think it would actually be best for me to have some distraction. So, go on, tell me what’s upsetting you.”

“Uh, for starters, my Master.”

Padmé chuckled and the reaction brought a faint smile to Ahsoka’s face.

“He can be a handful, yeah. But why in particular this time? Is it because you couldn’t go on the mission?”

“He needn’t tell the healers I had the flu! I could have managed on the mission. I’ve been injured way worse.” Her voice grew louder and sharper even through her sore throat. She had to stop to cough, and when she spoke again, her voice came out quietly and with so much _hurt_. “I insisted so much, but he just wouldn’t listen.”

Padmé took a few seconds to consider her next words.

“I can see why you feel like it wasn’t fair,” she started, unconsciously shifting to her senatorial voice. “I know you’re more than capable to deal with these missions in the worst of situations. Anakin knows it too, of that I’m sure. But he has to take care of you, he only wants to put your well-being first and it was his responsibility to take you to the healers.” Padmé hesitated but then added, “the fact that you could deal with being sick while on battle doesn’t mean that you should be doing it.”

“I _know_!” Ahsoka’s cheeks were starting to get redder, probably a mixture of the rising fever and her growing anger. “And I know Anakin… I appreciate that my Master cares about me, but it wasn’t only that. He also… Like, okay, I know that I was being difficult _,”_ she conceded with a roll of her eyes. “But was it necessary for him to comm Master Obi-Wan? He _holo called_ _me_ to convince me to stay and get some rest. From the battle field!”

“Well, yes, that probably was exaggerated.” Padmé felt her hands tickling with the need of facepalming.

“And that was not the only thing! Rex came over to our quarters upon Anakin’s request and talked to me about the importance of rest.” Padme was about to speak but then Ahsoka held three fingers up. “And _then_ Master Plo came. He was about to head to his own mission, and Anakin asked him to go to see me.”

“Okay, yes. That was probably too much.”

“It was! And it made me feel… It made me feel like I was a little girl. And then… I’m sorry for this but I was so mad when Anakin told me I would come here with you. He didn’t _ask_ if I wanted to stay with you or in the Temple. I’m not a little girl and I don’t want to be treated like one. Is it that difficult to understand?”

“Not at all.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it’s bad to stay with you. On the contrary, you and Sabé and everyone else are the best. But I don’t like feeling like my Master can’t trust me or can’t take me seriously.”

“I think that when you two see each other again, you should tell him that. Explain to him how you felt with his actions and then you _listen_ to him. He will probably tell you he wanted to take care of you. In a stressful, overbearing way which you have all the right to be annoyed about. But taking care of you anyway. You’re very important for him, you know that?”

“Yes.”

“You can absolutely be still a little angry at him, if you want.”

Ahsoka chuckled and shook her head a little.

“I’m actually a little better now. I feel lighter. You were right about talking.”

“I’m glad I could help. And I insist that talking with Anakin would be of great help too.” Padmé doubted a beat before she added, “he’s not very good at expressing his feelings and can be a little dense. But he cares _so much_ about you.”

Padmé watched as Ahsoka apparently struggled to pick the correct reply to her statement. There was a chance she suspected something of their relationship, but Padmé figured that if there was someone (other than Sabé) who could be trusted with their secret, that would be Ahsoka. Finally, the teen nodded and offered a smile.

“I care about him too. And about you.” Ahsoka took her hand, surprising her. “Thank you, for being my friend.”

“And thank you for being mine.”

Ahsoka started coughing, the force of it shaking her whole body. Padmé drew circles on her back with her palm, trying to alleviate her in some way. Right on time Sabé walked into the living room with Ahsoka’s medicines and followed by a few people carrying their dinner.

“Sounds like someone needs these.”

Sabé sat next to Padmé and handed Ahsoka her pills along with a glass of water. Ahsoka gladly took them and downed the set of three pills with ease.

“Thanks a lot, Sabé.”

“You’re welcome! Now let’s have some dinner, your stomach is going to need it.”

Padmé thanked the maids who had finished placing their meals on the little table in front of them. They were promptly left alone and the conversation between the three resumed as if Sabé had never left the room.

“How are the cramps?” Ahsoka asked before she threw a forkful of roasted meat into her mouth.

“Almost gone, thankfully.”

“I can always reschedule some meetings tomorrow. Or move some to be held here, if needed,” Sabé offered as she grabbed the large jar of juice to pour herself some.

“We’ll see tomorrow. Maybe if Ahsoka is feeling better and she is interested, we can meet with Bail and the others here in the afternoon.” Padmé looked at Ahsoka waiting for her reply. She seemed surprised to be included in the plans for the day.

“Uh, sure. Master Obi-Wan always says that I should learn more about diplomacy, what with Anakin not having exactly picked that from him as a padawan.”

“Oh, we are aware of that,” Sabé said under her breath and Padmé elbowed her softly, though she was laughing too, the sound of it mixing with Ahsoka’s giggles.

“Then we should arrange that.”

They finished their dinner and Ahsoka cuddled to Padmé, slowly falling asleep. Sabé pointed it out when she saw the sleeping teen bundled up in her blankets, cheek resting on Padme’s shoulder with no sign of worry or hurt in her face.

“She’s such a nice child,” Sabé murmured, making her voice low and soft in order not to disturb Ahsoka.

Padmé shifted her body with extreme care and measured movements, just enough to be able to wrap an arm around Ahsoka. She watched the now relaxed lines of her face, her closed eyes that didn’t show sadness or stress, the way she had curled on herself, grabbing a blanket and part of Padme’s dress tightly on one hand. _Vulnerable_. Padmé had never seen her like that. She was suddenly flooded with the realization of how much Ahsoka was trusting her.

“No wonder why Anakin is enchanted with you,” she replied, her lips forming a sweet smile. And then she leaned forward to press a quick kiss to her forehead, a small, barely perceptible flutter of lips against the still feverish skin.

The moment lingered for a few seconds, brilliantly beautiful and extremely fragile in the silence of the now darkened living room. 

“So...” _Of course,_ Sabé had to break the moment, smiling at Padmé when she turned around to look at her. Her next question was threaded with the right amount of teasing and affection, “do you want me to look for adoption papers or….?”

It was a testament to Ahsoka’s exhaustion that she didn’t wake up with their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing about Ahsoka and Padmé (and Sabé!) a lot, and I found myself drawing a lot things from my relationship with my sisters and many of my female friends. I'm glad I allowed myself to explore these dynamics in a fic.
> 
> Remember that kudos and comments make authors happy :)
> 
> You are welcome to come over to my tumblr to cry about (the lack of) female friendships in Star Wars and the Naboo maids.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
